


a burning veil for the bride too dear for him

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Embedded Video, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: Mitzy and Margo Stillman have their eyes set on Chris, the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, while they've stolen the real Charmed Ones' identities.There's just one problem: He's from the future, and he's already engaged.





	a burning veil for the bride too dear for him

**Author's Note:**

> Crack vid centered around Chris, Bianca, and the Stillman sisters. I apologize to the fandom for making this and will presently throw myself into the deepest parts of the underworld.
> 
> Mitzy/Margo's POV for the song lyrics, I guess.
> 
> In my defense: 1) Mitzy and Margo were clearly thirsty for him; 2) time travel be damned, they'd probably want to kill Bianca just for being engaged to Chris if they ever found out about her (and yeah, they would be dumb enough to go after a trained assassin)

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Charmed  
> Characters: Chris Halliwell, Bianca, the Stillman sisters (Mabel, Mitzy, and Margo)  
> Song: "She Is My Sin" by Nightwish  
> Clips: "Chris-Crossed" (s06e10), "The Power of Three Blondes" (s06e04), "Oh My Goddess" (s05e22), "Prince Charmed" (s06e12)


End file.
